


Musings from a Driving Instructor

by BWinner



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Naughty Thoughts, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWinner/pseuds/BWinner
Summary: Companion piece to 'Post Driving Lesson'.  This time we're going to get into Dee's head and see what makes him tick, or what makes him crazy, since almost getting what he wanted during that fateful Test Drive.  How is he coping with everything, and can even he figure out what will become of his and Ryo's relationship from here?Post Act. 17, and spoilers for later chapters.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Musings from a Driving Instructor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaoigirl15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl15/gifts).



Written by BWinner

BWinner’s Note: A request from Yaoigirl15, and a companion piece to “Post Driving Lesson”. This also takes place after Act. 17 of the manga, but cuts it a little closer to act 19. This time we’re going to get inside Dee’s head and see what his thoughts and frustrations are after almost getting what he wanted on that fateful night.

Warning: masturbation(duh!), naughty thoughts, yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own the FAKE series, it is property of Sanami Matoh, I do not profit from this work.

Musings from a Driving Instructor

For one fraction of a moment everything had been perfect. The man who set his blood on fire had been in his arms, willing and prone… and then it all fell apart. He supposed he shouldn’t feel too bitter about it, after all if his cellphone hadn’t been on, and if Ryo’s room hadn’t been stormed by his two worst cock blockers, Carol could have very well been in a body bag right now. However, part of him still couldn’t help but feel cheated regardless of the facts.

Dee rested his throbbing head against the cool tile of the shower walls. It was going to be impossible to sleep tonight he thought, as he continued to reflect on the night that he had pulled Ryo out of his shell just that much more. Granted the young man knew he pushed his partner a little farther than he otherwise should have, but how could he not? Every time he pulled Ryo in for a kiss, the young man would respond just that much more; a subtle flick of the tongue, hands fisted in his shirt, or even worse when he arched his body to meet Dee’s. It was crazy making!

What had been the biggest punch in the gut though, was that one rainy night after their altercation with Leo. His biggest fantasy thrust upon him, but reeking with the taint of emotional trauma. Ryo wanted him, there was something inside Ryo that wanted him, but it came out in such a confused and disgusting way. Admittedly before that Dee was already at his breaking point; he had gone from being almost ready to give up on everything, to a desperate emotional display from the honey-blonde Asian. Ryo throwing himself in his arms sobbing after the bomb scare, clinging to him desperately. Dee felt a drastic turn in their relationship that day, it wasn’t exactly a confession of love, but at that point it might as well have been. What didn’t Ryo want to feel like ever again? Dee was important enough to him that it felt as if Ryo’s heart might sink if he died? Why did that beautiful moment have to be tainted so soon by the emotional trauma that Leo brought with him? Their relationship had reached new emotional heights, only to come crashing down around them.

So, when their heightened emotions had died down, and things seemed to go back to a semblance of normal between the two of them, Dee was eager to find a new way in. The very notion of Ryo possibly returning his affections set Dee’s soul ablaze; because when it boiled down to it all Dee wanted was to be loved. Yes, he was pushy that night, and he may or may not have resorted to underhanded tactics to getting what he wanted, but it was only because there had started to be a glimmer of hope regarding their relationship. It was an opportunity he hadn’t been willing to pass up. And Ryo had finally conceded! It was a shy and timid yes, but it was a ‘yes’ regardless.

A few weeks had gone by since that mind-blowing moment between them, and now things had come to almost a grinding halt. Dee noticed that Ryo seemed to be becoming more and more distant, and for some reason lately he hadn’t been able to look him in the eyes. Once in a while the dark-haired detective would manage to sneak in a passionate kiss, but those were becoming few and far between. Maybe he really had pushed things too far, maybe Ryo was finally starting to realize how disgusted he was by the notion of being with a man. Was anything happening between them right now out of pity? To add insult to injury they were getting tied up with Leo and his organization again. Even if they didn’t have a lot of contact with him, and were mostly dealing with his wife, he had still managed to make some appearances on the scene.

If Ryo hadn’t been locked up emotionally before, he certainly was going to be now. Dee had to wonder if this was the gods telling them they weren’t meant to be together; a dramatic notion to be sure, but it really did feel like every time they took a step forward, the pair took two back. Lately all Dee felt he had was the memory of that almost passionate night, that sliver of hope they would get past their hurdles and make this work. Green eyes closed as the young man kicked all the other confusing thoughts from his brain, and that memory began to surface once again.

Ryo had been so bashful as Dee had crawled up the bed to steal a kiss, filled with such trepidation; but it didn’t take long before he melted onto the bed, body open and waiting. Dee would never admit it, but his heart had been hammering in his chest as he broke the kiss to give his partner one last bit of reassurance and then mount an assault on his neck. They had never made it past a kiss and to continue on to unknown territory was thrilling; would Ryo have a breaking point, would anything Dee did past that passionate kiss have been too much? Not having the answers to those questions was as exhilarating as it was terrifying. 

Dee could remember feeling the young man’s pulse against his lips as he worked to unbutton the cotton pajama shirt he wore; how it slowly increased with his ministrations. Carefully he had opened that shirt to move down and place a playful lick to Ryo’s nipple, and admittedly had gotten frustrated when his partner jolted as if he had been burned, with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. Pushing past the other’s initial discomfort he had swiftly moved down to Ryo’s pants, and his breath had hitched in his throat. The young man was semi-erect. The man he loved, had been hardening to his touch.

Dee felt his own body reacting to that particular memory, nothing could have been a bigger turn on than feeling Ryo react to him. With a slight tremble Dee brought his hand down to coax his member along, grasping it firmly and rubbing a thumb along the sensitive head. Slowly he pumped his hand, shivering at the memory of stealing glances at Ryo’s face, one lost in ecstasy. Lately he would cling to that one image in his brain, and imagine what it would be like for Ryo to let him take things even further. That night he never did have a chance to unclothe his partner’s erection, so it was left to fantasy to play out the rest. He could see in his mind that stiff, straining flesh; coloured ever so slightly with a flush from the heat of the moment. His face could still feel the warmth radiating down there, the hand around his member tightened and sped up slightly as he envisioned pressing his lips to that smooth head.

It would have been incredible to engulf that member completely, to hear Ryo cry out in shock and passion as Dee worked and played his body. He bet his partner would taste amazing, if his lips being anywhere else on that body was any indication. The dark-haired man felt his own member throb at the notion, as he continued to pump himself at a steady pace. Dee knew himself well enough to know that it wouldn’t have stopped there, like anything with Ryo he would have pushed things and would have brought a moistened finger up to Ryo’s entrance, hoping that the man would be so lost in his lust that the new feeling would be second nature. The young man’s brain tried desperately to fill in the sound of his partner passionately moaning, and gasping his name. He was so close as it was there was no chance to drag the fantasy along further and he thrust his hips to match the movements of his hands. As he came undone, he pictured that face lost in ecstasy once more; the one solid image not of fantasy, but grounded in delicious reality.

The hand around his still stiff member dropped to the side as Dee did his best to catch his breath. How long was he going to keep doing this? Surely at some point he would have to say enough was enough. Shaking the notion from his head the young man sluggishly finished his shower. Drying himself he threw on a pair of sweat pants before padding his way to the kitchen and grabbing a beer. Not knowing what else to do with himself Dee flopped down on the couch in his living room. Yet no sooner was the beer cracked when a knock came to his door. Frowning deeply, he got up to answer it with an annoyed quip to whomever dared bother him at this hour. The person he saw when he looked up shocked him.

Standing on his doorstep was one very pained, and very conflicted looking Ryo. Snapping out of his stupor he guided the young half Asian into his home and closed the door behind him. Ryo mumbled a soft apology about the late hour, but didn’t seem inclined to say much else. Something didn’t feel right here. When Dee asked him what was going on, and if he was okay, all Ryo replied back was that he couldn’t go home, he needed to stay the night. This took the dark-haired man aback to be sure, but he didn’t protest and merely suggested his partner take a relaxing shower. Fetching a spare pair of pajamas for Ryo, Dee made a quick call to Diana before he went to his room to wait, and to try to process what was happening now. Ryo had been following Alicia most of the day after finally tracking her down… Leo had to have shown up again! Although Dee couldn’t imagine what he would have said to make Ryo look like that.

Dee wasn’t allowed much more time to think about things as the young man entered the room. Ryo immediately confirmed his suspicions about the source of his torment, but what he confessed next surprised Dee. He had instinctively run here? Dee was the one person he wanted to see? His heart almost skipped a beat and he instantly swooped his partner to him, holding on tight. 

It started with a kiss to the forehead, one of calm reassurance; then when he saw tears pricking at those beautiful dark eyes, he kissed those away too. Dee was lost right now, he shouldn’t have been wanting to go any further, especially not after his partner had another altercation with Leo… This time just felt so different, Ryo wasn’t throwing himself at him, wasn’t saying he didn’t care; Ryo was here wanting his comfort and needing, dare Dee even think it, to be loved. Taking one more moment to regard that pained, crying face he moved down and kissed the other man. He could taste the saltiness of Ryo’s tears as they dripped between their mouths and he shivered. As the kiss continued Dee slowly rolled his partner in his arms until he was lying on his back on the bed, and the passionate action continued with each man only briefly pulling back for air before plunging back in. Finally, Dee pulled away long enough to regard Ryo once more, to look into those beautiful dark eyes marred by tears. He waited now, waited for Ryo to turn his head away, bashful, ashamed, afraid… but that never came. Instead the honey-blonde chose to reach up and pull Dee down in a strong embrace, and that delicate body shook as it tried to suppress more sobs.

Dee held on just as tight, and allowed his partner the time he needed to work out the confusing thoughts in his mind. It was truly hard to tell if all of this display of sorrow was due to whatever had been exchanged with Leo, or if some of it was because he was here, lying in Dee’s bed, emotionally raw and prone. Finally, after he felt Ryo stop shaking Dee pulled back once more and hovered over him. Deep brown met green and Dee felt his heart rate increase; for a moment all they did was stare at one another, searching for something deep within the other, and a calm understanding settled upon them.

“You sure about this, Ryo,” Dee asked softly.

“Yes, Dee,” there wasn’t an ounce of trepidation in that voice. “One hundred percent sure,” then warm arms reached up, and never let him go.

~End

A/N: This was a challenging project, I won’t lie. I find I connect better with Ryo’s character and personality traits than I do with Dee’s, so trying to create something that fit his character was a head scratcher. I know some readers might look at the last little bit as a cop out(no pun intended), since I just rewrite parts of Act 19 there, but it just seemed to click better with an ending for this story, and really tie up all the feelings I set up for Dee at the beginning. I really hope you enjoyed it Yaoigirl15, thank you for having enough confidence in my writing to request it! ^_^


End file.
